


Let's stay here forever

by shushumimi123



Series: Scorbus: Married Shenanigans [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Trumblr prompt, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: A cute Scorbus drabble based on the prompt: I want to stay here forever, can we please stop time





	Let's stay here forever

Today had been an exhausting day. Boxes upon boxes lined the living room, some opened and half unpacked, the others still firmly closed to be inspected the next day. But today was over. There was no energy left to even lift a finger, let alone to continue looking through all their things.

Scorpius and Albus laid on the couch- the only thing completely unpacked in the room- cuddled up and a blanket over them.

Laying on Albus’ bare chest, Scorpius traced his fingers gently over Al’ tattoo, going over the memorized pattern. He followed the flickering of the fire in the fireplace in a daze, his breathing matching Albus’ slow and steady one.

Albus had his hand on his head, gently playing with the strands of hair, caressing him with the gentlest of touches. 

“I want to stay here forever,” Scorpius sighed out, and Al’s hand stopped. The other gave a small hum, and Scorpius lifted his head just enough to meet his eyes, smiling at him. 

It was clear Albus was so tired, his eyes barely able to stay open as he strained to look at him. It was the most adorable sight, and if they had any energy, Scorpius would’ve scooted up and kissed him. 

“I want to stay here forever, can we please stop time?” Scorpius rested his chin on Albus and watched as his boyfriend rolled his eyes and let out a breathy laugh, his head falling to the side and his eyes drooping again.

“We can figure out how to stop time tomorrow. Tired,” Al murmured and Scorpius bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh.

“Love you,” he whispered and resumed the previous position, yawning and letting his eyes close.

“Love you too,” Albus breathed out, and as Scorpius drifted off, he knew he couldn’t stop time, but he hoped they could stay this way forever.


End file.
